<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【囧丹】春晓之前（Before the Spring） by AliceandHatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072037">【囧丹】春晓之前（Before the Spring）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter'>AliceandHatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King of the Ashes Universe(中文版） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But not the one most people usually think of, But she’s also scared and sad, Dany feels guilty, Dany is the sweet and fierce angel as she always should be here, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jon is in denial of who he is, Jon is scared and sad too in a different way, Jon is the one that burn KL here, Or....traumatized Jon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Role Reversal, Sad and Sweet then pure sweet, They both really need hugs, This one probably should also called how to calm your boyfriend with murderous tendency lol, Written in Chinese, and also traumatized, post the reverse version of S8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daenerys Targaryen killed Jon Snow also known as Aegon Targaryen because of the mass murder he committed in King’s Landing and stopped him from burning the whole world, she took him to Volantis to be resurrected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King of the Ashes Universe(中文版） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【囧丹】春晓之前（Before the Spring）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m currently consider doing the English version, but I need a beta because my English is not very good. If anyone is interested, you can contact me on Twitter AliceandHatter洞 or E-mail aliceandhatter1231@163.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红色，一切都是红色。<br/>
 <br/>
他的阴影投射到一座座屋顶上，形状却如一条巨龙，怒火从他的心脏一直延伸到喉头，一座城市开始燃烧，城堡倒塌，黑烟遍布，人们惊恐的叫声在空中回荡，可他没有心情去在乎，他只想复仇，让人们像伤害他一样去伤害他们，让他们感受他同等的痛苦。<br/>
 <br/>
“Dracarys！”他一遍又一遍地喊道，看到的只有蝼蚁，只有傀儡。<br/>
 <br/>
接着，周围又变为了白色，开始下起了雪，但他知道那是灰烬，他带来的灰烬。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不会离开你了，再也不会了。”他听见丹妮对他说道，声音犹如蜜糖，犹如撩人沉醉的歌谣，蓝金色的眼睛是那么地温柔，接着，她吻了他，<strong>吻了他</strong>，但随即，剧烈的疼痛便刺入了他的胸膛，他感受到血不断地从伤口中冒出，滚烫的眼泪从她的脸上滑落。<br/>
 <br/>
然后，他便又陷入了那片黑暗之中。<br/>
 <br/>
伊耿猛地睁开眼睛，深吸了一口气。<br/>
 <br/>
他艰难地坐起，向四周望去，发现自己躺在一张石床上，身处一个好似是庙宇的地方，建筑风格和他在维斯特洛所见过的非常不同，他没有任何他是怎么来到这里的印象，刚要挪动身体，一种熟悉的疼痛便从他的胸口传到了脚趾，伊耿看向自己，他的盔甲和皮革还有衬衣已经被人脱下，只剩下一条马裤，在他满是疤痕的躯干左上，又添了一道新的伤口。<br/>
 <br/>
那一瞬间，先前的记忆涌了回来，他的苦难，她的私语，他的哀求，她的泪，他低下头，看到匕首嵌入了他的心脏，几乎是立刻，他明白了发生了什么。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮杀死了他，而不知为何，他又像之前那样被带了回来。<br/>
 <br/>
顿时，他感受到了一种难以承受的痛苦，随之而来的还有愤怒，他失去付出了一切，而最终他最爱和信任的人还是背叛了他，他想要尖叫，想要大哭，可随即更多的记忆浮现出他的脑海，他想起了自己的所作所为。<br/>
 <br/>
在再次被复活之后，先前那团吞噬了他的怒火似乎平息了下来，他想起来了，那些之前他选择忽略的事物，那些妇女和儿童的哭声，那些如死亡般窒息的浓烟，成堆的枯骨。。。。。。<br/>
 <br/>
“孩子，女人，婴儿，他们都被活活地烧死！”<br/>
 <br/>
“你也背叛了我！”<br/>
 <br/>
他记得她对他这样说道，声音满是同样的愤怒和悲伤，扰乱着他的决心，使他觉得心烦意乱，使他愧疚。<br/>
 <br/>
那些孩子，他们有些甚至比艾莉亚和瑞肯与他分别时的年龄还要小。<br/>
 <br/>
为什么她要这么做，现在想来，伊耿当然明白，就像她没有给他选择一样，他同样也没有给她选择。<br/>
 <br/>
他意识到他成为了所有人最惧怕的事物，他的小妹会唾弃的事物，他和丹妮莉丝曾发誓要摧毁的事物。<br/>
 <br/>
也许她从来都不爱他，可这又能怪谁呢？他讽刺地想到，谁会爱这样一个杀手，他做的一切不值得被原谅，他不值得被爱，也永远得不到爱。<br/>
 <br/>
可这一切就全部都是他的责任吗？他想起了提利昂的目光，珊莎的背叛，北境领主不知感激的高傲姿态，她的拒绝，白灵和托蒙德的尸体还有攸伦·葛雷乔伊和瑟曦·兰尼斯特令人作呕的得意嘴脸，他的胸口再次疼痛了起来，愤怒重新在的血液中沸腾，他一直那么努力地试着去做一个好人，去做琼恩·雪诺，一次又一次地去拯救他人，可这毫无用处，他们早就在知道他身世的那一刻就抛弃了他，甚至是丹妮，是他们把他推上了这条道路，他不再是他们的哥哥朋友和爱人，而是她眼中的继承人，他们眼中的怪物。<br/>
 <br/>
而最终，他也确实成为了一个。<br/>
 <br/>
一种苦涩冲上了他的喉头，愧疚和仇恨在的内心不断地撕咬着，侵蚀着他的神经，那一瞬间，他希望他是死了，这样他就不用这般纠结，也许他就是一个错误，从他不负责任的父母诞下他的那一刻他起就遭到了诅咒，生命带给他的只有苦难，他开始痛恨他为何被再次带回来。<br/>
 <br/>
“你醒了，”一个声音传来，打断了他的思绪，伊耿猛地转过头，看到一个身穿红裙披着红色长袍的女人从门外走了进来，她的装束和让他想起了梅丽珊卓，“我叫金瓦拉，是瓦兰提斯拉赫洛神庙的总祭祀。”她介绍道，面带微笑，她大概就是那个该死的把他复活的人，可伊耿一点也不在乎。<br/>
 <br/>
“我曾经警告过一个和你一样的祭祀不准把我再带回来，”他威胁道，他已经作恶无数，他不介意手下再多一个亡魂，“你胆子不小，我告诉她如果她和她的神再来招惹我，我就会杀了她。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你可以这么做，无论生死我都将侍奉我们的主，”金瓦拉听了说道，脸上仍旧挂着那抹淡定的微笑，“但恐怕这只会浪费你的第三次机会。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你是说第三次惩罚！”伊耿对她低吼道，这个女人波澜不惊的姿态只让他觉得更加烦躁，突然间，他想知道雷戈在哪里，这样他就可以立刻掐死她再飞回去烧死那些所有辜负他的人，然后再回归那片黑暗，“去你的主，既然他如此坚持般地不愿放过我，那就别怪我把这里夷为平地——”<br/>
 <br/>
“别犯傻了，坦格利安家族的伊耿，”她说道，打断了他，声音仍旧平和，“她在这里，丹妮莉丝风暴降生，她是那个把你带来这里的人，是她给了你这个机会，不是光之王。”<br/>
 <br/>
“她怀了你的孩子。”<br/>
 <br/>
那一瞬间，伊耿只觉得脑内一片空白，他深吸一口气，努力地试图去消化这些信息，随即不禁觉得五味杂陈，孩子，他们的孩子，他早就知道那个女巫在胡说八道，可这不是他在意的地方，他在意的是她不仅杀了他，还杀了他们孩子的父亲。。。。。她让他以最痛的方式知道了她根本不爱他，他本以为她早就回到了弥林或者是这世上任何一处远离他的地方，把他忘了个干净，该死的，她甚至可能已经找到了其他男人，可既然她是这般的绝情，为什么还要复活他这样一个人们口中所谓要摧毁她辛辛苦苦守护的世界的疯子？难道是因为他想以这样的方式来惩罚羞辱他？还是因为她的怜悯？或者是因为孩子的缘故才让她回心转意？想到这儿，他的胃开始翻江倒海，如果真是如此，那她大可不必担心，他会在杀了提利昂·兰尼斯特和凯特琳·徒利的女儿之后再次亲手自我了断，省的让她背上弑亲的罪名，他们的孩子也不用知道自己的父亲是个滥杀无辜的战争犯，他本来也没什么好失去的了，他不需要任何人可怜他。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。为什么？”他问道，极力地试图去压抑他内心再次不断上升的愤怒，各种恶毒的咒骂在他的腹中不断地酝酿。<br/>
 <br/>
“她爱你。”她回答道，看上去理所当然。<br/>
 <br/>
“她是么？”听到这儿，他忍不住迸发出苦笑，在她对他做出了这一切后，这样的理由很难让人信服，她的话语不过是再度刺痛了他，“她在我心上捅了一刀！你管这个叫做爱？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不要仅凭一个行为的表面去揣摩它的本质，伊耿，你们二人都是光之王选中的勇士，在领导人们走向黎明后本该给这个世界带来和平，而遗憾的是，你们都犯下了错误，她的错误在于跟随了她的头脑而不是内心，你的错误在于屈服于自己的怒火，所幸丹妮莉丝最终看清了你们被误导的事实，阻止了事态朝更坏的方向发展下去，她这么做是为了救你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你们的歌是冰与火之歌，从一开始就注定要走到一起，二者缺一不可，就像同一枚硬币的两面。”<br/>
 <br/>
“而我是疯狂的那一面，”伊耿嘲讽地说道，感到无比地酸涩，他已经受够了这些该死的预言和所谓的命运，它们带给他的只有不幸，“她应该让我就那么死掉。”<br/>
 <br/>
金瓦拉微微皱起了眉，无奈地叹了口气，仿佛他是个愚笨固执的孩童。<br/>
 <br/>
“怨恨没有任何用处，龙与狼之子，疯狂和伟大从来都存在于两面之中，有时它们是同一种事物，”她说道，“如今你们已经完成了主交予你们的使命，往后的时光该如何选择，取决于你们自己。“<br/>
 <br/>
“我已经做了我该做的部分，如果你还有什么想说的，最好和她当面解决。“<br/>
 <br/>
说完，女祭司再度露出那令他厌恶的微笑，退了出去。<br/>
 <br/>
接着，她便走了进来。<br/>
 <br/>
伊耿觉得自己的心脏都停了一拍。<br/>
 <br/>
他本以为他已经下定了狠心，做好了充足的准备，想好了一切质问她的话语，一切能用来伤害回击她的方式，可当他再度看到她的那一刻，他突然感到四周被抽干了空气，他只觉得头脑发麻，所有的怒火似乎都泄了劲。<br/>
 <br/>
首先映入眼帘的是她的银发，此时完全披散了下来，那些他再熟悉不过的月光般的波浪是那么地柔顺发亮，让他觉得只是看着就已经触手可及，他可以感受到它们的每一丝弧度，每一丝手感，就像她曾经让他去抚摸它们时那样，接着是她的眼睛，他永远也无法忘却的蓝色和金色，自他在龙石岛初次看到的那一刻，他就知道这两种颜色除了她之外对他来说再也没有了其他的意义，她的嘴唇还是那般可爱的粉红，穿着一件简单的水蓝色薄布长裙，下面却配着裤子和长靴，朴素的同时又让她本身显得更加白皙美丽和充满力量，她的手上提着一个木桶，肩上搭着毛巾，娇小的身影慢慢地朝他走进，神态竟显得有些紧张，可即便如此，她仍然带着她那与生俱来的那种高贵气质，那种坚定而仁慈，她看上去仍然像一位女王，一位母亲。<br/>
 <br/>
尽管他极其地不愿意承认，但在经历了这一切后，他仍旧该死地，无可救药地爱着她，仍旧发疯般地想要拥有她。<br/>
 <br/>
他知道，他已经输了。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝没有说话，只是默默地走到他的身旁坐下，放下木桶，那双眼睛犹如柔水，让伊耿感觉自己仿佛从灵到肉都被她一览无余，他别过头闭上眼睛，护起他那残破的身躯，不想让她看见他这副狼狈的模样，努力地回想那片黑暗带给他的宁静，可却再次失败了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你感觉怎么样？“她私语道，声音仍旧如往日那般动听，满怀关切，击溃着他内心本就脆弱不堪的防线。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩忍不住浑身颤抖。<br/>
 <br/>
他本不该转过身子，可是他还是做了。<br/>
 <br/>
他本该立刻甩开她试探般扶上他肩膀的手，可是他没有。<br/>
 <br/>
“不要靠近我” “不要碰我” ，他想说，可他开不了口。<br/>
 <br/>
她的手。。。。。。好温暖，好轻。<br/>
 <br/>
去你的，丹妮莉丝，去你的，琼恩·雪诺，他们都该死，他在内心咒骂着。<br/>
 <br/>
见他没有回应，她也没有再追问，拿起肩上的毛巾沾上水，打算开始擦拭，伊耿叹了口气，转过身露出背部，让她这么做了。<br/>
 <br/>
他们就这么一言不发地坐着，丹妮莉丝的细心地清洗着他身上的污垢，柔软的布料拂过他的身体，带着一些茧子的纤细手指抵着他的肩胛，使他的呼吸加快，血液开始发热，她的力道刚刚合适，似乎已经对此很熟练了。<br/>
 <br/>
你一直这么做有多久了？伊耿想到。<br/>
 <br/>
接着，她示意他转过身，他得以和她那可爱的脸庞再度相视，她的气息轻轻地吹着他的胸膛，卷曲浓密的睫毛微微颤动，毛巾抚上他的腹部，最后，当她的目光落到他那道心上新增的伤口时，她的眼皮垂了下来，愧疚再次爬上了她的眉梢，就像那时她在龙石岛一样。<br/>
 <br/>
顿时，他的喉咙再次发胀起来，他恨她这个样子，他本以为他刚刚已经暂时忘记了一切，可她的表情却再次提醒了他他所遭受的痛苦。<br/>
 <br/>
几乎是一种下意识的冲动，伊耿伸出手抬起了她的下巴，强迫着她注视着自己，这一动作使得对方露出了震惊地神色，呼吸变得急促起来，不确定地望着他，等待着他的下一步行动，那一刻，他想要吻她，想要把那令他深恶痛绝的表情从她脸上永久去除，想要和她做爱直到他们成为两团没有记忆的火焰，可接着，他想起来了她的冷漠，想起了她多次推开他时的力度，想起了他因为她的拒绝都做了些什么。<br/>
 <br/>
不，他不能这么做，他不能让自己再次沉沦，还不能，他承担不起。<br/>
 <br/>
伊耿松开了她，起身后退了一步，艰难地喘了口气。<br/>
 <br/>
“琼恩。。。。。。“丹妮莉丝见状，站起身唤道，声音微弱，这回倒是她有些紧张了。<br/>
 <br/>
“伊耿。。。。“他轻声地说道，他差点要哀求她，他经受不住再听到那个让他失去一切的谎言构成的名字，伊耿更好，伊耿能让他记住他到底是谁，能提醒自己他的所作所为。<br/>
 <br/>
“伊耿，”她说道，纠正了自己表示理解，他在内心感激她。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。。。你怪我么？”她问道，声音几乎颤抖了。<br/>
 <br/>
是的，他想说道，他想责怪她对他的抛弃，他想责怪她杀了他，他想责怪她固执地选择去相信那些虚无的预言而不是他对她的爱，他还想告诉她他心中仍有一部分想要去进行复仇，想要让那些人付出代价，想要告诉她他仍旧满是怀疑，想要再次问她在宴会那晚始终还是没有回答的问题，但最终，注视着她那依然带着试探般期望和伤感的双眼，他知道，他无法说出这些话，他无法对她做那样的事，而她也不会允许他去伤害别人。<br/>
 <br/>
面对她，他永远不会赢，伊耿自嘲的想到。<br/>
 <br/>
“没事的，丹妮，没事的，”他长叹一口气说道，“我永远无法责怪你，我和你说过的。”<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝听了点点头，走上前，似乎想要说或是做些什么，但最后，她只是看着他，嘴角微微地勾起，脸上满是忧愁。</p><p>                            00000000000000000</p><p> <br/>
在她刚来瓦兰提斯的时候，她只觉得冷。<br/>
 <br/>
卓耿和雷戈自从把他们带到这里以来，便飞走不见了踪迹，那段时间里，丹妮莉丝睡不好觉，也不怎么吃得下东西，守着琼恩没有任何气息的尸体，她时常陷入惶惶然迷茫和自责当中，她杀了她的爱人，她的亲人，即使她知道乔拉爵士会带着弥桑黛和她的卡拉萨还有无垢者回家，她还是觉得自己抛下了他们，她违背了她对他们立下的誓言，寄全部的信念于一个她从未信仰过的神，没有人会理解这种一意孤行，这种可怕的执念，甚至她自己也不能。<br/>
 <br/>
这是唯一的办法，她必须要这么做，她必须。她时常提醒着自己，但有的时候，望着他那道伤疤，她无论怎么清洗都无法去除上面的鲜红，她开始害怕，害怕极了，她害怕这一切都是徒劳，害怕自己做了最错误的选择，害怕他永远不会回来，她亲手让自己永远失去了他，每当她有这种情绪的时，她总忍不住浑身发抖，把自己藏在角落里大哭起来，她觉得自己又变回了当初那个懦弱的小女孩，想到没有他的那个世界，想到她要独自带着他们的孩子存活下去，她的孩子大概会像极了他，而当她或他问起他们的父亲时，她可能永远都无法做出回答，如果这种最糟的情况真的发生，她可能哪天真的也会像他那样丢失理智，她不知道该怎么面对那样的生活。<br/>
 <br/>
有的时候，她会拿出那把匕首，拇指反复地摩擦着刀面，想象着如果把它捅进自己的身体，这种折磨也许就能结束了。<br/>
 <br/>
所幸的是，她并不是孤独无援，在这段可能是她一生中最可怕的日子里，金瓦拉一直在帮助着她，给予着她些许慰藉，即使是以谜语般的方式，告诉她她做了对的事，她会和他再度相聚，她也强迫着自己去尽可能地休息和进食，于是渐渐地，她开始从这种绝望之中走了出来，每晚当她再擦拭他的身体，望着他仿佛熟睡般的脸庞，她的腹部开始微微发热，抚摸着她的肚皮，想象着他们即将迎来的新生命，这个上苍赐予她的奇迹，她开始允许自己获得安宁，允许自己去希望，而最终，正如他们所言那般，他醒了，在得知这个消息时她几乎想要流泪，想要立刻跑过去亲吻他的脸庞，拥抱他，直到这世上再没有什么能把他们分开，可随即，她再度想起了自己的所作所为，另一种紧张和惶恐缠上了她的心头，制止了她，最后她只是小心翼翼地靠近，准备好了他各种可能的指责报复以及离去，当他松开她时，她的心里一沉，差点以为她失去错过了一切，但出乎她的意料，他原谅了她。<br/>
 <br/>
即使这几乎容易地让她感到不对劲。<br/>
 <br/>
之后金瓦拉在神殿附近给他们安排了一间小屋作为暂时的住所，好让他们可以在那里得到修养，一些祭司也时常会过来帮忙打理，言语无法表达丹妮莉丝对她的感谢，她也多次问她能做些什么来回报她，可金瓦拉也只是摇摇头一一拒绝了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你不需要谢我，一切都是光之王的旨意，我只是他的仆从。”她总是这样回答道，尽管丹妮莉丝仍旧不太相信她的神，但这并不妨碍她对她本人表示尊重，然而，琼恩却对此并不认同，他对她的态度和看法和她完全相反，甚至是反感，每次女祭司带着其他人过来的时候，他总是会身体紧绷，露出略带怀疑的目光，他不信任她，丹妮莉丝明白，他被红神复活换来的结果是如此多的苦难，他大概觉得自己被上天玩弄，在像他那样经历了这么多后，别说是神，他甚至很难再去相信任何一个人。<br/>
 <br/>
有的时候，她觉得他也不信任她。<br/>
 <br/>
这并不是说琼恩对她态度恶劣或者冷漠，如果他真是如此，他真的那般怨她，那她的心里在某种意义上至少也会踏实一些，可事实正相反，琼恩对她很好，甚至是太好了，他照顾着她，除了出去打猎之外几乎寸步不离，和她一同打理日常的琐事，跟随着她上街去集市，在她把余下的钱给予那些穷人时默默地在一旁保护着她，夜晚，他会伫立在门口守着她，直到他确信没有任何他认为的危险时才会回到她身边躺下。<br/>
 <br/>
有那么几次，当他觉得她已经完全熟睡时，他会偷偷地去院外面练靶，一拳一拳地打着麻袋，他以为她没有发现，可即使她不躲在角落看着，他发红的指节和上面细小的伤口已经说明了一切。<br/>
 <br/>
周围人已经习以为常地把他们当成了一对儿，而她不知道该如何回应，更多的时候，她觉得他像她的影子。<br/>
 <br/>
“你们应该告诉对方彼此的真实想法，“金瓦拉有天对她说道，“这样下去对你们没有好处。”<br/>
 <br/>
她总是想起当他那天抬起她的下巴时的力道和眼神，火焰燃于那漂亮的棕黑色中，使她的心满是慌乱的同时却又莫名地期盼，那是一种难以抑制的欲望，那一刻，她想让他吻他，想让他把她艹的什么也不剩，再用他的精液把她重新填满，想让他做她之前一次次拒绝却又在心底里最渴望之事，可自那次之后，他再也没有做出类似的举动，他不会做任何她没有许可的事，而她也愧于向他提出。<br/>
 <br/>
她多次试着像女祭司建议的那样，小心地问他对之前发生的一切的感想，可琼恩只是耸耸肩，一遍又一遍地回答着他没事，讲他们应该专注于现在，生怕再次伤害到他，丹妮莉丝也没敢继续深究这类话题，可随着时间的推移，他这种状态却让她越发地恼火。<br/>
 <br/>
他在怪她，丹妮莉丝感觉得到，即使他嘴上说着不，但琼恩是个糟糕的撒谎者，他又像之前那样封闭了自己，以另外一种方式。<br/>
 <br/>
她仍然觉得冷。<br/>
 <br/>
终于有一天，她厌倦了他这样的状态，在那晚他溜到院子里又回来后，她守在门口，把他逮了个正着。<br/>
 <br/>
当他看到她时，他愣住了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你真的觉得你半夜起来不会把人吵醒么？” 她说道，让自己的脾气占了上风，“如果你想要练习的话，完全可以在白天做这些。”<br/>
 <br/>
听到这话，琼恩张开嘴，似乎想要解释，但最后他只是低下了头，显得十分挫败，一时间，丹妮莉丝开始觉得刚刚自己说的话有些过了。<br/>
 <br/>
“抱歉。。。。我不会再这么做了。”他小声说道，“去接着睡吧，丹妮，你现在比任何人都需要休息。”<br/>
 <br/>
说完，他把视线从她身上移开，走进屋里，她知道他又在回避她，但不，她不会让他再对他做这样的事了。<br/>
 <br/>
他刚要走过她，丹妮莉丝便回身抓住了他的胳膊，这一举动使对方有些震惊地也转过身来。<br/>
 <br/>
“你知道你可以告诉我的，要是你还是生我和其他所有人的气，”她说道，她叹了口气，讽刺地是，这回她是听上去可悲的那个了。“对不起，你知道你可以告诉我的。。。。。。”<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。我没有，我没有生你的气。”他回答道，再次别过头去，拒绝去看她，声音听上去是那么地干涩。<br/>
 <br/>
“放开我，求你了。”他说道。<br/>
 <br/>
他还在撒谎，又一次。<br/>
 <br/>
当他说出这句话时，丹妮莉丝知道她再也无法忍受了。<br/>
 <br/>
怒火迅速地上升到了她的喉头。<br/>
 <br/>
“别这么对我！”她不禁大叫道，爆发出声，那只手猛地推了他一下，使他后退了一步，震惊重新回到了他的脸上，她自己都不知道她有那么大的力气，“你撒谎了，你又撒谎了！你怎么能这么对我！”<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有——”<br/>
 <br/>
“你有！不要否认！你不仅撒谎了你还一直在回避我！”她打断了他继续说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有回避你，丹妮，停下——”他试图插话阻止她，音量也开始提高，可这根本没有用处。<br/>
 <br/>
“收起你那点可怜的解释，天杀的！”她再度吼道，忍不住咒骂起来，她之前从没有这么做过，“你把我该死的当傻子么？你觉得我看不出来么？有的时候你甚至不愿意看我！你现在对我做的和在临冬城那会儿有什么不同么？！你不愿意聊起之前的事，你不愿意让别人叫你琼恩·雪诺但他就是你的一部分！我发誓要是你再敢说一遍‘我没有’——”<br/>
 <br/>
“那你要怎么样！再次离开？！”终于，琼恩吼了回来，愤怒出现在了他的脸上，好极了，这正是她所需要的，什么都比冷漠要好，“你想让我说什么？！丹妮莉丝，我仍然对你和一切感到愤怒？！你想让我伤害你么？！”<br/>
 <br/>
“我想让你说实话！”她叫道。<br/>
 <br/>
“那好啊！”他沉重地喘息，同样的火焰在他的眼中燃烧，“你想要实话，那么是的！我很生气！我生所有人的气，那些背叛我的人！每晚我都在想着怎么用最残忍的手段来向他们复仇！我也生你的气！你杀了我！”<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有选择！你以为我想杀了你么？你烧毁了一座城市！你还要杀了所有人——”<br/>
 <br/>
“不用你提醒我！我知道我做了什么！我疯了，这就是想说的对么？是的，我的行为不值得被原谅，可在这之前你的确有的选择！我求着你，一遍又一遍，在宴会那晚你有的选择！在龙石岛时你有的选择！你明明知道我不会在乎你是否能拥有我的孩子，可是你还是拒绝了我！你明明知道我不想要王位，但你还是把这个该死的担子加在我的身上！你抛弃了我，就像其他人一样！”<br/>
 <br/>
“我爱你，你是我的姑姑，我的亲人，可你最后还是欺骗了我，在我心上捅了一刀！就像那些守夜人对我做的那样，杀了我们孩子的父亲！而突然间当你得知自己怀孕了你才回心转意，你以为我会怎么想？！你做的一切只是一次又一次的向我证明你不爱我，你不想要我！”<br/>
 <br/>
“这不是真的！这不是我想要做的——”<br/>
 <br/>
“那你他妈的到底想要什么？！到底他妈的什么是真的？！”<br/>
 <br/>
他瞪着她，拳头攥的是那么紧，那种伤痛和怨恨回到了他的眼中，可却显得比之前都要鲜活。<br/>
 <br/>
她终于了解他的所思所想，那一瞬间，丹妮莉丝觉得自己的气焰开始消减下来，熟悉而又强烈的愧疚又再度回归。<br/>
 <br/>
是有多迟钝才忽略了这些，她一早就该注意到。。。。。<br/>
 <br/>
她以为她在陪着他，可她只是以另一种让他疏远了她，也回避了自己。<br/>
 <br/>
她知道她必须要说什么，她早该这么做。<br/>
 <br/>
即使她会失去一切。<br/>
 <br/>
“事实是。。。。事实是我他妈的爱你！我他妈的想要你！“她说道，几乎是喊了出来，”我之所以这么做因为我他妈的爱你，我他妈的爱极了你！我知道这可能听上去很可笑，你可能不再相信我了可这就是真相，我做了蠢事，我犯了傻，我以为我在做对的事情，我以为我的选择对我们双方都是最好的，对你是最好的。。。。。。“她的音量渐渐地变小。<br/>
 <br/>
“我以为。。。在长夜之后，灰虫子和其他人，那么多人因我而死，而看到你又为所有人付出了那么多，我开始去责怪自己，我以为我不值得拥有一切，我以为我不值得拥有你，我没法给你你想要的家庭和未来，我以为我的做法是对你和其他人的补偿，可我错了，错得离谱，我只是推开了你，推开了我最想要的事物，把我们俩都推上了一条满是毁灭的不归路，我好他妈的傻。。。。。“<br/>
 <br/>
当她终于说出这些她之前一直羞于启齿的真实想法后，奇怪的是，她反而觉得轻松了许多。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝拔出了琼恩腰间的长爪，在他仍旧愤怒和困惑的注视之下把它交到他手中，抓着他的手，把剑刃抵到了她的脖子上，触感是那么地冰凉，让她浑身都不禁抖了一下。<br/>
 <br/>
他觉得自己疯了，可她大概也没好到哪去。<br/>
 <br/>
“动手吧，”她说道，长吸了一口气又叹出，“如果你真的不相信我，那就动手割开我的喉咙，我那些无用的道歉想必你也听烦了，我不祈求你的原谅，我确实杀了你，现在就是你复仇的机会，也不用担心我们的孩子，如果你真的恨我，真的觉得我如你说的那般卑劣，他对你也只不过是一个负担而已。”<br/>
 <br/>
一时间，琼恩愣住了，不知道是不是她的错觉，他的脸上竟闪过了慌张。<br/>
 <br/>
“动手啊！杀了你的凶手！造成这一切的罪魁祸首！”她吼道，刺激着他，她不会给他机会犹豫的。<br/>
 <br/>
她不该哭的，可不知道为什么，泪水还是不争气地从她的眼中流了下来。<br/>
 <br/>
他看着她，无数种情绪出现在他的眼中，他的脸憋得通红，呼吸开始变得异常急促，仿佛快要窒息，那只拿着长爪的手不住地颤抖，让她觉得它随时都要割开她的皮肤，眼泪同样在他的眼眶中打转。<br/>
 <br/>
随着‘咣当’一声，长爪被他猛地扔到了一旁的地上，他深吸一口气，一连后退了好几步。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。操你的，丹妮莉丝，操你的，”他低声咒骂道，止不住啜泣，“你怎么能让我做这种事，你怎么能？”<br/>
 <br/>
“操你的。”<br/>
 <br/>
几乎是同时的，他们像两只蓄势待发的野兽，扑向了彼此。<br/>
 <br/>
这个吻绵长激烈，琼恩一手紧紧地环住她的腰，另一只手捧着她的脸，侵占着她的空间，他很强势，可丹妮莉丝也不甘示弱，她环抱住他的脖子，一只手抓着他柔软的卷发回应着他，他们相争着吮吸着对方的气息，他的唇是那么丰满，尝起来像薄荷，又像最炙热的火焰，她把舌头伸进他的口腔，饥渴地舔舐着他的牙齿和内膛，而他也反攻了过来，把自己的舌头伸进了她的，是那么地深，使得丹妮莉丝不禁发出呻吟。<br/>
 <br/>
这就是她想要的，是的，自从他们在船上之后，她就一直在渴望这种再度的，强烈地触碰和融合，这就是她一早就最想做的，她之前是有多么地愚蠢而一再地选择逃避他。<br/>
 <br/>
如同那天一样，只有在这样的时刻，她和他，他和她，他们才觉得真正地完整，他们才真正地找到了家。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>我想要你我想要你我想要你我想要你</em>。<br/>
 <br/>
“你确定么？”他们稍稍松开对方，他抬起头，望着她说道，向她确认，发红的眼角仍旧湿润着，看上去再度像那个不安的男孩，这几乎刺痛了她，“你想要这么做？”<br/>
 <br/>
他的棕色双眼满是情欲，在火光下是那么地温暖，让她仿佛要在其中融化，他的拇指轻轻揉搓着她的脸庞，略为颤抖的气息扑打着她的肌肤，仿佛她是世界上最珍贵的事物。<br/>
 <br/>
是的，她想到，我想要这么做，我一直想这么做。<br/>
 <br/>
你不用再担心了，你不用再害怕了。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝同样抚上他的脸，向他微笑，泪水再次流了下来，她以触碰他的唇作为回应。<br/>
 <br/>
一切都不言而喻。<br/>
 <br/>
加深了这个吻，她弯住琼恩的肩脖，对方一把把她抱了起来，走进了卧房，把她推倒在柔软的布单上，她银色的头发在其上披散开来，使得他的瞳孔放大，不禁倒吸了一口气。<br/>
 <br/>
她坐起身，他们迫不及待地扒开的对方的衣服，他几乎快撕破了她的睡裙，直到他们都在彼此面前暴露无遗，他是那样的英俊，肌肉依然是这样漂亮，使得丹妮莉丝忍不住咽了口口水，她看着他胸膛上的众多伤疤，下意识地去抚摸她赐予的那道，冰凉的触感让她微微地皱起眉头。<br/>
 <br/>
“看着我。”看到了她的反应，他低声说道，声音是那么的动听，那只有力的手握住了她的，移开了那个让他们都痛恨的位置，和她的五指相交，另一只轻轻地抬起她的下巴。<br/>
 <br/>
“看着我。”他又说了一遍，安抚着她，他的浓密好看的睫毛在他的眼下投出淡淡的阴影，他的脸是那么清秀而温柔。<br/>
 <br/>
长久以来，她终于感到了些许坦然，她终于能不再去想之前的一切。<br/>
 <br/>
她想的只有他。<br/>
 <br/>
操我，琼恩，操我。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝挽住他的脖颈示意，他们再次亲吻，他一边亲，一边弯下身子把她压倒，他的唇一路沿着到脖颈，再是肩膀，他的手揉搓着她的乳房，在她的臀部游走，不时发出兽欲般的颤抖呼吸，他的舌头，天哪，那灵巧的软肉柔润温暖，唾液在她的皮肤上留下丝丝清凉，不断地挑逗着他粉色的奶头，使其发涨，丹妮莉丝只觉得全身的血液都随之沸腾，她发出近乎淫荡的闷哼，她张开双腿，她的阴部早已湿的厉害。<br/>
 <br/>
她简直不敢相信她差点就忘了他在这方面是多么地擅长。<br/>
 <br/>
当他进入她的时候，她不禁呻吟出声，他的尺寸刚刚合适，慢慢地微微抽出又进入，渐渐加快节奏，舒缓着她早已痒到抓狂的内壁，他是如此的滚烫，可热度从来不是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安需要考虑的问题。<br/>
 <br/>
他们是血，他们是火，他们是爱，他们点燃了彼此，从此以后便再难以分离。<br/>
 <br/>
“你是。。。我的，”强烈的快感让她几乎是叫出声来，大腿一夹，再次加速，这猛然间激增的爽感使得琼恩同样发出叫喊。<br/>
 <br/>
“我的。。。”她再次说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“是的。。。”对方回应道，喘着粗气，声音低沉动听，棕眼蒙上了一层水雾，“我是你的，而你是我的。。。。说出来，我。。。。想听。。。。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我是你的。”她回答，亲吻他的额头。<br/>
 <br/>
“再说一遍。”他说道，他的低下头，把脸埋到她的胸部，再次含住她乳房的软肉，这回还轻轻用上了牙齿，让她整个人都快要发狂。<br/>
 <br/>
得寸进尺，丹妮莉丝想到，却抑制不住嘴角的笑意。<br/>
 <br/>
“我是你的。”她说道，双腿缠上他的背部，他们的速度越来越快。<br/>
 <br/>
“再来。”他再次说道，这回带着那种近乎霸道的气势，他加深了力度，手猛地掐了下她的侧臀。<br/>
 <br/>
“我是。。。。你的！啊！”她忍不住尖叫出来，终于，双方都达到了前所未有的高潮。<br/>
 <br/>
随着对方近乎同时的一声叫喊，他的种子播撒在了她的体内。<br/>
 <br/>
当这场激烈的性爱结束后，他们双方都筋疲力尽，大汗淋漓，琼恩躺在她身旁，他侧身一直环抱着她。<br/>
 <br/>
“我爱你，丹妮，”他私语道，轻柔而温和，“我好爱你，胜过这世上任何人，任何事。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我知道，”她回答，挽住他的臂膀，“我也爱你。”<br/>
 <br/>
他们就这样相拥着，直到沉睡。<br/>
 <br/>
她终于不再觉得冷了。<br/>
 </p><p>                                00000000000</p><p> <br/>
自那晚之后，一切似乎开始好转了起来。<br/>
 <br/>
他们吵架，他们哭泣，但最重要的是，他们开始交流了，真正的交流。<br/>
 <br/>
也许他们一早就该这么做，早在所有事物开始沦陷之前，丹妮莉丝意识到。<br/>
 <br/>
再后来他们做爱，做很多，时而激烈，时而温柔，但每次都是那么甜美炙热，仿佛他们双方都在迫切地补偿着对方之前忍耐和错过的时光。<br/>
 <br/>
有的时候，她觉得他们几乎回到了从前，遗忘了那些苦难和不悦，但有的时候，她还是感到事物进展的缓慢和艰难。<br/>
 <br/>
她发现他仍会出神地盯着西边的方向，神情愁怨。<br/>
 <br/>
“伊耿。”在这时，她总会唤道，她还是生怕叫那个北方名字，现在那两个字似乎成了一段只有她才愿意自我折磨般反复回味的苦涩记忆，而令她感到更加羞愧和讽刺的是，这成了她在愤怒时用来伤害他的词语，这远远不是她的本意，可她明白这大概就是她要付出的代价，伊耿是力量，是热情，是火焰般的决心和甚至带有毁灭倾向的渴望，琼恩是守护，是克制，是永恒的承诺和为大义的付出，而他们都属于同一个男人，丹妮莉丝全心全意地爱着这两者，即使他现在仍旧拒绝着其中之一。<br/>
 <br/>
当她叫他时，他总是会回过头来，苦涩地微微一笑，她再熟悉不过的表情，她知道他在想些什么，而她清楚如果他真的决定要那么做，这一次，她无法阻止他，她不能，她不会。<br/>
 <br/>
有的时候，她仍然会偷偷地拿出那把匕首看着，她也不知道自己为什么要这么做，它带给她的只有痛苦。<br/>
 <br/>
所有这些，都在提醒着她他们之间形成的伤害有多么之深，他们还有多长的路要走。<br/>
 <br/>
每当他尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，她会抱住他，他的身上满是冷汗。<br/>
 <br/>
“你梦见了什么？“某天晚上，她轻轻地问道，抚摸着他的头发，”你可以告诉我。“ <em>你可以相信我，求你相信我</em>。<br/>
 <br/>
“我梦见你再次离开，”他说道，声音微弱，月光照得他的脸色惨白，“我梦见你恨我，所有人都恨我，我们的孩子也恨我和怕我，我触碰的一切都相继死去，化为灰烬。。。。。。。”<br/>
 <br/>
哦，琼恩，我永远都无法恨你，我怎么能？你没有恨我已经是我最大的幸运。她想说。<br/>
 <br/>
我不会离开你，再也不会了。她想回答，可这句话只会带来之前那酸涩的回忆。<br/>
 <br/>
“没事的，我在这儿，我哪里也不去。”最后她只是这样简单而确信地说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“那么你呢？你梦见了什么？”琼恩问道，抬起双眼，他的问题使得丹妮莉丝有些意外。<br/>
 <br/>
“我经常睡不着，我能感觉到，你。。。总是抖得厉害。”看出了她一时间的困惑，对方补充道。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。它们总是有些不同，但都一样让我害怕。”一阵沉默后，她承认道，“有时我梦见我们回到了那天，我的。。。。手上都是你的血。。。”<br/>
 <br/>
“有时，我梦见。。。你再也没有醒来。”她忍不住低下头，身上再次颤抖。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩捧上她的脸颊，安抚着她，让她抬起头，他表情是那么地忧愁。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。你后悔么？”她轻轻地问道，“烧毁君临？”<br/>
 <br/>
“有时候，”片刻的思索后，他说道，“有时候我不。。。。。但有一件事我每天都在后悔，那就是我在一开始回避了你，因为我的软弱。”<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝点点头，她可以接受这样的回答，苍天在上，她可以接受他的任何回答。<br/>
 <br/>
“那你后悔么？杀了我？”他问道。<br/>
 <br/>
“有时候，有时候我不，”她同样承认道，“那是我最不愿做的事，可如果我不这么做，我们不会在这儿。”<br/>
 <br/>
“而有一件事我也一直后悔，那就是在那晚没有答应你的请求。”<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。实话实说，我从来没有准备好生活在一个没有你的世界。”<br/>
 <br/>
当她说出这句话时，她的脸上早已满是泪水。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩轻轻地用手指擦去她的泪珠，亲吻她的眼皮，这一吻比任何事物都要温柔。<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有死，我也在这儿，你救了我，永远不要忘记。”他说道。<br/>
 <br/>
那晚，他们依偎在对方的臂弯里，就这样待了不知多久，他们都睡不着，可这没有关系。<br/>
 <br/>
那晚，她叫了他琼恩，自他们来到这里第一次，他让她这么做了。</p><p><br/>
0000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
生活照旧进行着，平静而安宁，正如他们两人都一直希望的那样，她的肚子也渐渐大了起来，他们小心地行事着，没有人来打扰他们，没有责任再担在他们的肩上。<br/>
 <br/>
直到过去再次以某种冥冥地方式找到他们。<br/>
 <br/>
她只是出去散心了一小会儿，琼恩就正好遇上乔拉爵士出现在他们的门前，如果不是她及时赶到，这两个男人差点就要决一死战。<br/>
 <br/>
“你们两个，停下！”她喊道，给了她的爱人一个坚定的眼神，琼恩看着她停顿了良久，这才收起拔出的剑，稍稍放松了些，他的表情仍旧有着些许敌意，但还是退到了一边。<br/>
 <br/>
“卡丽熙。”老人喃喃地念道，眼眶近乎湿润，她禁不住拥进他的怀抱，乔拉在她心中一直都是父亲和师长般的存在，天知道她有多么的思念他。<br/>
 <br/>
“我想你，我的大熊，”她啜泣着说道，“我好想你。”<br/>
 <br/>
她邀请他进屋坐下，他们交谈了很久，聊着之前在厄索斯的种种，维斯特洛的近况，琼恩只是在后方靠着墙，默默地听着。布兰成王出乎了她的预料，不过至少他让提利昂·兰尼斯特和珊莎·史塔克得到了应得的惩罚，这也许已经比其他的统治者要好了，虽然老实讲，她对此并不在乎，她询问了弥桑黛和无垢者以及多斯拉克人的情况，得知他们都回家之后，她才感到之前心中一直悬着的那块石头落了下来。<br/>
 <br/>
“对不起，我没有兑现我的承诺，没有好好道别就离开了你，离开了你们，对不起。”丹妮莉丝小声地说道，想起那些她曾经许下的已经破碎的誓言，她如何辜负了他们，感到强烈的愧疚。<br/>
 <br/>
“没事的，女王陛下，我们不是只因为你的承诺才选择跟随的你，我们相信你，而你也做到了，战争结束了，你的人民都找到了各自的家，我明白，我只是得确定你没有任何事，”乔拉回答道。<br/>
 <br/>
“现在我知道你安全了，这比什么都重要。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我不是女王了，乔拉爵士，”她说道，露出苦笑，“只叫我丹妮莉丝就好。”<br/>
 <br/>
乔拉注视着她，点了点头，表示理解。<br/>
 <br/>
“你是一位母亲了，”他打量着她，蓝眼睛里满是慈爱，“但你永远都会是我心中的女王。”他坚持道。<br/>
 <br/>
傍晚，乔拉爵士和他们进行道别，丹妮莉丝送着他，一直到瓦兰提斯的港口，她希望他能多留几天，但似乎老人已经明白了什么，事实上，他们双方大概都已经达成了一种共识。<br/>
 <br/>
“你对他确定么？”临行之前，他问道，看向在他们远处等候的琼恩，略带沉思和忧虑。<br/>
 <br/>
“比任何事物都要确定。”她回答，她的声音坚定，但内心却无比柔软。<br/>
 <br/>
“好好保重，丹妮莉丝。”最后，他叹了口气，微微笑着，再次拥抱了她，亲吻她的额头。<br/>
 <br/>
像她和其他人一样，乔拉爵士也终于回家了，回到了之前他一直渴望回归的北方，和他的堂妹团聚。</p><p><br/>
00000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
那晚他们回去之后，琼恩只觉得越发沮丧，他本以为他们已经开始获得了些许平静，可是乔拉·莫尔蒙的拜访再度搅乱了他的心绪，他以为自己能很理智地处理和消化这件事，可他越是想这么做，就越是惶惶不安。<br/>
 <br/>
“你不开心。”丹妮莉丝看着他说道，这显而易见，他总是逃不过她的眼睛，在那天之后，他们彼此都暗暗地许下了承诺，如果对方心里再有什么想法和意见，他们都会直言不讳。<br/>
 <br/>
“他爱你，”他说道，没有否认，她明白自己指的是什么，“就像我对你的方式一样。”<br/>
 <br/>
“那么多人爱着你。。。。。。”他知道自己听上去苦涩而凄惨，但他无法控制内心的落寞。<br/>
 <br/>
“我也爱他们，”短暂的沉默后，她承认道，握住他的手，“但他们所有人都不及我爱你。”<br/>
 <br/>
他讨厌自己仍然是这般的脆弱让她担心，但她的话语的确让他感觉好受了些。<br/>
 <br/>
她和他们的孩子是他唯二还在乎的人。他还能抓紧的事物。<br/>
 <br/>
但有时候，就如今天，那种挫败感总是如影随形，可这不是因为乔拉，至少，不只是因为他。<br/>
 <br/>
“我听着你们讲述着那些经历，你所成就的一切，是那么地迷人，他和其他人，他们是如何陪伴着你，而我。。。。。。我不在那儿，”他说道，讲出了他有这些感受的真实原因，“我多希望自己从一开始就能在你身边，多希望我能和他们一样更了解你，仅仅是想到这些，我就觉得难以忍受。“<br/>
 <br/>
“有时候。。。我觉得我对你来说并不足够。”<br/>
 <br/>
<em>有时候我觉得的我不值得你</em>。<br/>
 <br/>
她的蓝金眼睛闪着光，在烛光下融显出一种青绿色，伤感而漂亮。<br/>
 <br/>
“不要这么想自己，不要这么想我，“她说道，捧住他的脸，手上的温度是那么炙热，“我选择了你，就如同你一次次选择了我，你为我屈膝效忠，和我并肩作战，在你的人面前为我辩护，保护我免受夜王的攻击，为我南下攻打瑟曦，你是我认识的最好的人，不要怀疑这点。”<br/>
 <br/>
“但我失败了，”他忍不住说道，”我让你为了救我失去了一条龙，我没能杀死夜王，我甚至不能阻止我的人密谋背叛我，我辜负了艾莉亚，我辜负了白灵，我辜负了托蒙德，而最后，我也辜负了你对我的信任，我总是在失败。”<br/>
 <br/>
“这不是真的，”丹妮莉丝说道，摇摇头，“没有你全人类将不复存在，而且你一直遵守着你对我的承诺，总是回到我的身边，直到最后一刻，我才是那个离开你的人，我才是那个辜负你的人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“但是是我烧毁了君临。”<br/>
 <br/>
“如果不是我先推开了你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“可我还是那么做了，而实话说，即使我知道那是错的，到现在我仍然不确定我是否对此后悔，”他说道，“也许我没有你想得那么好。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我们都会犯下可怕的错误，”她回答，“而我也不如你想像的那般无辜，我也失败了，我不是人们以为的那个成功的领袖，灰虫子和所有牺牲的人，君临的平民，他们因我而死就如同他们因你而死。” 她说道。<br/>
 <br/>
战争犯和弑亲者，鲜血沾满了他的双手，她也是如此。<br/>
 <br/>
看看他们对彼此都做了些什么。<br/>
 <br/>
似乎和他想到了同样的事物，歉意和哀愁出现在她的脸上，让琼恩想要收回他刚刚说的那些话。<br/>
 <br/>
他为什么还要说这些？该死的，他怎么能这么对她？<br/>
 <br/>
“这真的是你想要的么？丢下之前的一切？”他问道，深吸一口气，转移了话题，他终于问出了自己最害怕的事物。<br/>
 <br/>
她的双眼看向他的，他的呼吸都禁不住颤抖。<br/>
 <br/>
“这可能听起来有些奇怪，”在一阵沉默后，她回答道，“我从没有告诉过任何人，在我流浪的这些年以来，虽然他们在我身边，但很多时候，我仍旧觉得孤单，这种感觉一直跟着我，我觉得好像我的人生中有什么事物缺失了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“直到我遇见你，我才意识到你就是我缺失的那部分。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不，这一点也不奇怪，我也有这样的感觉，“他说道，事实上，他对这种感觉太熟悉了，当他还是那个私生子时，即使和史塔克，他的黑衣兄弟或是和野人们一起，他还是觉得自己形单影只，”我从未找到家的感觉，直到我遇见你。“<br/>
 <br/>
她微笑，他爱她的笑，那是世界上最美丽最鲜活的事物，仿佛月光的亲吻。<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，不是七国，不是铁王座，不是他们，”她点点头，“从我知道我爱上你的那一刻起，他们对我来说都不再重要，那从来不是我，作为丹妮莉丝想要的。”她继续说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“我会选择你，琼恩，成百上千次，我总是会选择你，无论发生什么，我知道我会这么做的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我也是，不假思索地。”他回答。（Me too，in a heartbeat）<br/>
 <br/>
这听起来几乎像是诗意一般，战争把他们拆散，又使他们相聚，相爱，两个最后的坦格利安，两个孤单的灵魂，原本天各一方，在经历了所有磨难和波折后还是走到了一起。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩只想要亲吻她。<br/>
 <br/>
“我爱你，丹妮，我愿意为你做任何事。”他说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“Avy jorrāelan tolī“她回应道，是瓦雷利亚语，听起来是那么的性感，每次她这么做时他都觉得自己浑身起了反应，琼恩不需要听懂它就能明白这句话的意思。<br/>
 <br/>
“告诉我更多你在厄索斯的经历，“他请求道，他恨不得自己立马能对她的一切都了如指掌，”我想听。“<br/>
 <br/>
“我也想听更多你在临冬城和长城的故事。“她说道，“而夜晚还很长。”<br/>
 <br/>
他们聊天，他们欢笑，倾听着彼此，在这之后他们做爱，比任何事物都要甜美。<br/>
 <br/>
有史以来，他觉得内心的疑虑开始消散了。<br/>
 <br/>
他有一辈子的时间去了解她，她也是如此。</p><p><br/>
00000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
某一天，他们从床上醒来，丹妮莉丝做了一个奇怪的梦，一个可怕的梦。<br/>
 <br/>
君临再次烧了起来，但不是因为他，是她。<br/>
 <br/>
也许怀孕开始让她胡思乱想，可是那个梦是那么的真实，她怎么样都甩不掉那种害怕的感受。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>这就是你在噩梦中所看到的么？</em>她想到。<br/>
 <br/>
“如果我们的情况互换，你觉得会发生什么？”她忍不住问道，她的头枕在他的肩上，紧紧地环住他的胸，她才意识到自己出了多少汗，“如果是我做的，如果你站在我的位置，你会怎么做？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你永远不会那么做的，”他回答，擦去她头上的汗，表情确信而认真，“你有一颗善良的心。”<br/>
 <br/>
“但如果我真的这么做了呢？”她继续道，不知道为什么，她无法阻止自己这么想下去。“如果你在乎的人还在，如果出于某些原因，你拒绝了我，如果我失去了一切，你会怎么做？”<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩沉默了一段时间，他的手捋过她脸前的银发，他总喜欢这么做，他的眼中满是关切。<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。。。。如果我还是之前那个琼恩·雪诺，我可能会和你做同样的事，而那个蠢货大概甚至不会像你对我那样给予你第二次机会。”他说道，他的表情阴沉下来，“但我不是那个人，我会杀了我自己如果我敢这么对你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我会一直在你身边，无论你做什么，如果那就是你的决定，那么我会和你烧毁全世界，我会为你烧毁全世界。”他回答。<br/>
 <br/>
他的话语让她感到那么地安全，但不，这不是她希望他做的事，那将违背她曾经所斗争的一切，他们曾经所斗争的一切。<br/>
 <br/>
也许他是对的，她微微地向他摇摇头，他不是那个男人，而她也不是那个女人。<br/>
 <br/>
“你有一切权力阻止我，如果我那么对你。”她说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“你是我的全部，伊耿·坦格利安，琼恩·雪诺。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你不只是我的全部，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，你是我的生命。”他回答。<br/>
 <br/>
她亲吻他，热烈而充满激情。<br/>
 <br/>
他们都变了，她不再是那个自信的女王，而他也不再是那个王国的护盾，也许双方都在再难以回到最初的样子。<br/>
 <br/>
但这并不要紧，他们余生所有的日子都可以用来治愈彼此。<br/>
 </p><p>                            000000000000000</p><p> <br/>
瓦兰提斯的海滩非常地安静，海风吹打在丹妮莉丝的身上，清凉而舒适，她肚里的小生命似乎也对此感到愉悦，轻轻地踢着她，使得她咯咯地发笑。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩在她一旁，也禁不住露出笑容，她总喜欢忧愁的爱人很少笑，但当他这么做时，她觉得就像看到了冬日暖阳下盛开的玫瑰，整个世界都仿佛随之点亮。<br/>
 <br/>
“我有东西想给你看，”他的棕色眼眸是那么地温柔，“跟我来。”他说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“是什么？”她笑着问道。<br/>
 <br/>
“你看了就知道了。”他回答道，嘴角仍然上扬着，神神秘秘的，丹妮挑了挑眉，但还是跟了过去。<br/>
 <br/>
他带她走上海滩旁的小山丘，那里有一个巨大的洞穴，琼恩递给她一支火把，他们进入其中，越往里走，却越发明亮，洞内的钟乳石和各种色彩斑斓的宝石绽放出奇丽迷幻的光芒，让她倒吸了一口气。<br/>
 <br/>
他注视着她，脸上写满了爱意。<br/>
 <br/>
这个场景让她想起了他们在龙石岛的时候，他给她看那些壁画，却比那时还要美丽，她记得那是她第一次对他心跳的如此之快，第一次想要吻他。<br/>
 <br/>
当她听到那熟悉的吼声时，她几乎要喜悦的流下眼泪。<br/>
 <br/>
“卓耿！雷戈！”她忍不住喊出声。<br/>
 <br/>
她跑上前去，抱住他们的脖子，抚摸鼻翼，她本以为自己也许再也见不到他们了，她想他们，她好想他们，她的孩子似乎也有同样的感受，对他们的母亲发出温顺的咕噜声。<br/>
 <br/>
接着，卓耿向雷戈轻轻叫了一声，后者发出回应，给他们让开了一条路。<br/>
 <br/>
他们前方是一个草筑的巢，里面有着三枚龙蛋，一枚是蓝色，一枚是银色，还有一枚是红色。<br/>
 <br/>
所以这就是他们飞走的原因，丹妮莉丝意识到。<br/>
 <br/>
龙是没有性别的，他们是兄弟，也是姐妹。而现在他们是爱人，是父母。<br/>
 <br/>
“我在昨天从码头回来后发现了这里，”琼恩说道，“更多的龙，我想你肯定很想见他们。”<br/>
 <br/>
是的，<em>更多的龙</em>，她为他们感到快乐，她为他们的孩子感到快乐。<br/>
 <br/>
“谢谢你，琼恩，”她说道，向他微笑，恨不得想要抱住他永远都不放手，“谢谢你。”<br/>
 <br/>
他向她回以同样的笑容，接着，他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在踌躇着什么，似乎接下来他要说的话对他而言十分地重要。<br/>
 <br/>
“还有一件事我想告诉你。。。。。应该说是，请求你。。。”他说，“我知道我不是个诗人，但你看起来很美。。。。。”<br/>
 <br/>
接着，他从口袋里拿出了一样东西。<br/>
 <br/>
那是一枚戒指。<br/>
 <br/>
“我自己做的它，”他继续道。<br/>
 <br/>
他把戒指戴到她的手上，它很漂亮，上面镶着一颗蓝金相交的宝石，不断地变换着，就如她眼睛的颜色，不像她母亲留给她的龙头戒指，它的做工非常简单，仅被一个银圈环住，但是却同样很耀眼，仅是看到的第一眼，她就喜欢上了它。<br/>
 <br/>
“嫁给我，丹妮。”他说道，眼神真挚而动人，呼吸近乎颤抖。<br/>
 <br/>
她觉得自己的心随之绽开。<br/>
 <br/>
“我应该早一点问你，我明白，我只是。。。。。。”见她愣住了，对方突然畏缩了起来，看起来是那么慌张，她明白他有这样的反应的原因，她之前对他的拒绝是多么的残忍，但不，她再也不会让他这么想了。<br/>
 <br/>
永远不会了。<br/>
 <br/>
“没有关系的，如果你不愿意，如果你还没有准备好———”他支支吾吾地继续解释道，却被她的嘴唇给止住了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我当然愿意，你个傻瓜，”她说道，“我一直都愿意，我还想着如果你再不问我，我就要先问了。”<br/>
 <br/>
他看着她，紧绷的肩膀松了下来，他什么都没有说，他只是笑了，看上去是那么快乐，仿佛最美好的愿望成真，她觉得这可爱极了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我会嫁给你，琼恩，我会成为你的妻子。”她再次说道，抱住他。<br/>
 </p><p>                          0000000000000000</p><p> <br/>
当他还是琼恩·雪诺，还是那个立下誓言的守夜人汉子时，他以为自己就要那样孤独地度过余生，不娶妻，不封地，不生子，等到他死去时只有长城寒冷的空气相伴他左右，而现在他在这里，作为一个爱人，一个父亲，一位新郎，即将迎娶这世上最好最了不起的女人，他之前做梦都不敢想的事情。<br/>
 <br/>
四周的篝火在夜晚之下显得异常明亮，几乎是血红色，大概是因为红祭司们的魔法，琼恩仍然对他们的神满是疑虑，事实上，他和丹妮莉丝两个人都并不信仰这一宗教，但由于他们也都不信仰七神，在厄索斯也找不到任何鱼梁木，并且在所发生的一切之后，他发现自己早已对之前曾深信不疑的旧神同样深恶痛绝，加上金瓦拉的邀请，最后他们选择了红神的仪式，其实他并不在乎他们以什么样的方式结婚，只要丹妮开心，他愿意做她要求的任何事，她才是他唯一的信仰。<br/>
 <br/>
“拉赫洛，”站在他身旁的一位男祭司将双臂举向天空，开始诵唱，“你是我们眼中的光，你是我们心中的光，你是我们腹中的热，你的光是白昼温暖我们的太阳，你的光是黑夜守护我们的群星。”<br/>
 <br/>
“吾等赞美拉赫洛，吾等赞美光之王。”他周围的其他祭司回应道，他们并没邀请什么宾客，他们两个都希望有一个小型，简单的婚礼，不被外人打扰，彼此的见证就已经足够。<br/>
 <br/>
“长夜漫漫，处处险恶，吾等凡人，独生独死，茫然无措，踟蹰幽谷；幸得同袍，集聚而行，幸有真主，嘉以溢吾。今日两位新人要连接生命，共同面对尘世的黑暗。哦，真主啊，请用火焰填充我们的心房，好让我们奉承您明光照耀。。。。。。”那个祭司继续说道，可琼恩基本没听进去几个字，他的心中想的只有她。<br/>
 <br/>
当金瓦拉带着她出现时，琼恩不禁倒抽了一口气。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮身穿一件红黑相间的长裙，身披黑色斗篷，他们家族的颜色，上面绣着坦格利安家族的三头龙，并由红宝石点缀，她戴着他送给她的戒指，头发被复杂的手法编好盘起，几缕银丝垂落在脸侧，她的肚子已经挺了出来，但这丝毫不影响她的美丽，他甚至觉得比他第一次见她时还要明艳动人，像一团迷人不灭的火焰，他也要跟着燃烧起来。<br/>
 <br/>
坦格利安，龙之家族，火之新娘，火焰婚礼。<br/>
 <br/>
也许这是最合适的方式，他突然意识到。<br/>
 <br/>
“何人将献出她？”他身边的祭司问道。<br/>
 <br/>
“我，”金瓦拉回答，牵着她继续向前几步又停下，“坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝来此成婚。”<br/>
 <br/>
“何人迎娶她？”女祭司接着说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“我，”琼恩回答，“坦格利安家族的伊耿，史塔克家族的琼恩·雪诺。”从嘴里说出那个属于欺骗背叛他的家族的名字仍然让他觉得一阵反胃，但是丹妮坚持，他也就忍着说了，全当是流程需要。<br/>
 <br/>
“伊耿，”金瓦拉问，“汝可愿发誓：和丹妮莉丝共享火焰，在可怖和黑暗的漫漫长夜温暖她么？”<br/>
 <br/>
他们已经这么做了，将来更是如此。<br/>
 <br/>
“我发誓。”琼恩回答，走进一步，“直到我生命的最后一刻。“<br/>
 <br/>
“丹妮莉丝，汝可愿同样发誓：和伊耿共享火焰，在可怖和黑暗的漫漫长夜温暖他么？”女祭司重复了同样的问题。<br/>
 <br/>
“我发誓。“丹妮莉丝回答，她微笑，眼里满是希望和爱意，“直到我的血液冰冷。”<br/>
 <br/>
接着，金瓦拉领他们走到篝火前。<br/>
 <br/>
“请上前来，结合为一。”她说道，话音刚落，他们就已经迫不及待地牵上了对方的手，并肩跳过了火堆，火焰舔过他们，但感觉只有温暖，而不是烧灼。<br/>
 <br/>
“他们飞越了圣火，”当他们落地时，金瓦拉说道，“合二为一，圣火熔铸，永不分离。”<br/>
 <br/>
“圣火熔铸，永不分离。”周围的祭司们重复道。<br/>
 <br/>
琼恩摘下她的黑斗篷，把递过来的红色斗篷披到她的身上，他们深深地亲吻彼此，完成了婚礼。<br/>
 <br/>
那夜，他用他的灵与肉珍惜和爱抚她的全部，她的头发，她的手和脚，她的眼睛，她忽闪的睫毛，她丰满的乳房，她完美的臀部，她的体液，她粉嫩诱人的嘴唇，她耀眼的灵魂，他品尝她的每一部分，反之亦然。<br/>
 <br/>
一位丈夫，一位妻子，他们的火焰终于合二为一。<br/>
 <br/>
没有什么再能拆散他们。</p><p><br/>
                         000000000000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
拥有孩子一直是她最大的愿望之一，但随着生产的时间越来越近，这种快乐渐渐变成了担忧和恐惧，过去的经历和女巫的诅咒再次在她的睡梦和清醒之间侵扰着她，让她心神不宁。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>只有死亡才能换取生命</em>。这句话时不时在她的脑中响起，每一次，她都禁不住浑身颤抖。<br/>
 <br/>
“有什么事烦扰着你，”琼恩说道，所幸的是，在这些焦虑的时刻，她的丈夫一直都在她身边，他们越来越擅长读懂对方，“是因为那个女巫么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“。。。。我害怕，琼恩，”丹妮莉丝点点头承认道，“如果它再度发生怎么办？如果我失去了我们的孩子怎么办？”<br/>
 <br/>
“它不会发生的，”琼恩说道，捧起她的脸安慰她，“在这里的接生婆都很好，那个女巫已经不在了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“但如果万一呢？万一她是在玩弄我呢？她说：‘只有死亡才能换取生命’，万一我再次辜负了我们的孩子，万一这一次。。。。是我将要付出生命呢？”她说道，抓紧他的手，低下头，控制不住自己继续想下去，她终于找到了自己的家，终于拥有的琼恩，她想活下去，想让她的孩子活下去，“我知道我向你要求的太多了，但向我保证，保证我我们的孩子能活下去，保证我如果我不在了，你会好好照顾——”<br/>
 <br/>
“它不会发生的，我不会让它发生的，”他再次说道，强调着，阻止了她再说下去，同样的恐惧存于他的眼中，但同时也满是决心，“我不会让它发生的，丹妮，去她的诅咒，别问我这样的事，如果你死了，我会让金瓦拉复活你上千遍，我不能生活在一个没有你的世界，我们的的孩子不能生活在一个没有你的世界。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你会活下去的，我们的孩子会活下去的，这是我唯一相信的事，我唯一允许会发生的事。”他说道。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝把头靠在他的肩上，他的手臂环住她的后背，把她弯在怀里，她深吸一口气，这才安心了一些。<br/>
 <br/>
虽然她还是觉得忧心忡忡，但他们会一起面对。</p><p><br/>
000000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“你想给我们的孩子取什么名字?”某天，她问道。<br/>
 <br/>
“戴伦，或者伊蒙，如果他是个男孩，”琼恩思索后回答道，他的手指玩弄着她的银发。<br/>
 <br/>
当然，丹妮莉丝微微地笑了，那是他最喜欢的坦格利安和他的高伯祖父，也是她的曾伯祖父，琼恩和她讲述过他们在长城的经历，他告诉她伊蒙学士是一位好人，他时常都在挂念着她，她除了她的丈夫之外唯一的亲人，丹妮真希望她能在他还活着的时候见到他，哪怕只有一面。<br/>
 <br/>
“但我希望她是个女孩，蕾拉，我想叫她，我知道她会像你一样坚强。”他继续说道，他的手抚上她的肚皮，感受着他们即将迎来的新生命。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>她母亲的名字</em>，想到她，丹妮不禁觉得眼眶湿润，她的母亲给了她生命，却失去了自己的，她从未见过她，但从她的哥哥，巴利斯坦爵士和乔拉爵士的口中，她得以知晓她的美丽和善良，她知道如果她还活着，她会爱她，就像他的母亲一样。<br/>
 <br/>
“那么你呢？你想给孩子取什么名字？”琼恩抬起反问道。<br/>
 <br/>
“伊蒙是个好名字，”她说道，同样用指尖缠绕他乌黑的卷发，思考着她刚刚想出的新词，“但如果她是个女孩，我想叫她。。。。。。。艾莉安娜。“<br/>
 <br/>
这个词语使得对方愣住了，随即又笼上了一层悲伤和怀念，艾莉亚和莱安娜，两个名字的结合，妹妹和母亲，两个为他付出生命的女人，她希望她能更多更早的了解她们，这同样是她向她们表达自己的哀伤和感激的方式。<br/>
 <br/>
“艾莉安娜。。。艾莉安娜。。。我喜欢，“琼恩喃喃地念道，他的微笑忧郁而甜美，”我很喜欢。“<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮莉丝附上前，亲吻他的太阳穴。<br/>
 <br/>
“我也喜欢。“</p><p><br/>
000000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
丹妮将要生产的那几天，他其实也害怕极了，比任何时候都要害怕，甚至超过他濒死的时候，超过他在龙石岛度过的那些灰暗的日子。<br/>
 <br/>
他又开始睡不着了，也不怎么吃得下东西，他的手经常会不时地抽搐，但这并不重要，他的妻子已经有足够多的事需要她槽心，他应该在这样的时刻支持她，而不是在此之上又添一份，于是他极力地隐藏这些，去履行他作为丈夫应尽的职责，把注意力全部放在照顾她身上，这并不是很难，多亏了他作为莫尔蒙司令的事务官的那些日子，他之前已经有一些经验，他负责她的起居，处理各种杂事，由于她现在不方便行动，他经常扶着或者抱着她去她需要的地方，有时候她会倔强的坚持自己能行，但他仍然不愿放任离开她半步。<br/>
 <br/>
“我真难以想象我们的孩子出生后该怎么受得了你。”她瘪瘪嘴打趣地小小抱怨道，摸着自己圆滚滚的肚皮，显得极其可爱。<br/>
 <br/>
“你同意嫁给我的时候就应该知道。”琼恩同样半开玩笑的回应道。<br/>
 <br/>
她乐了起来，亲吻他的脸颊，他回以同样的笑容，但这仍然无法舒展自己紧缩的眉头。<br/>
 <br/>
他知道也许她觉得自己做的有点过头，但更多时候，正相反，他觉得自己做的远远不够。<br/>
 <br/>
也许正是因为这种心理状态，他最终再一次没能逃过她的眼睛。<br/>
 <br/>
“我们一起面对，任何一方都不需要独自承担。”她总是告诉他，而渐渐地，经过她的说服，他也慢慢地妥协了下来，让她去自己做一些事情，毕竟在很多事上，她总是对的。<br/>
 <br/>
但是有时候，他还是在怀疑，他无法甩开那种恐惧。<br/>
 <br/>
而那天，他的担心恰好应验了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你睡一会儿吧，我只是去院子里转一小下，你需要休息。”她对他说道，琼恩轻轻地点点头，刚躺下，就听到了外面她身子倒下去的声音。<br/>
 <br/>
他的脑子瞬间一片空白。<br/>
 <br/>
“要来了。。。。。”当他几乎一下子跳到了她的身边时，她艰难地说道，因疼痛而忍不住闷哼起来，她的下半身已经染上一片血红，同时也染红了他的手。<br/>
 <br/>
丹妮。。。。。丹妮！他立马抱起她向门外奔去，各种他噩梦中可怕的场景在他的眼中闪过，他不记得自己是怎么跑进的神庙，他不记得他是如何像个疯子般大喊着金瓦拉的名字，他只记得丹妮的急促的呼吸，他只记得当接生婆和祭司们把她团团围住时，他的心脏仿佛要从他的嗓子眼跳出来。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>不！不！不要分开我们，让我看着她，不要再让她离开我！</em>琼恩想要尖叫，想冲上前去，但他意识到自己帮不上什么忙，只能愣愣地看着，什么都做不了。<br/>
 <br/>
“稳住她，她抖得太厉害，血流了太多了。。。。”他听到接生婆这样说道，丹妮的叫声越发的响亮，他只觉得同样恐惧在他内心剧增。<br/>
 <br/>
总是这样，对么，他的母亲，他的妹妹，白灵，他所爱的事物总是要离开他，而他却无能为力。。。。。。<br/>
 <br/>
他才是那个被诅咒的人，不是她。<br/>
 <br/>
如果他失去她，或者更糟，如果他失去了她们，他知道自己会再度失去理智，他会毁掉这个残忍的世界来和他们一同陪葬。<br/>
 <br/>
不，不。。。。不不不不不。。。。。<br/>
 <br/>
接着他想起来了。<br/>
 <br/>
他想起来了，她的笑，她的眼睛，阳光洒在她身上勾勒出的金边，她的声音，她给他们未出生的孩子哼唱着瓦雷利亚语的摇篮曲。<br/>
 <br/>
不，不应该是这样。<br/>
 <br/>
他需要陪在她身边，他应该陪在她身边。<br/>
 <br/>
“让开。。。。让开！”他说道，走上前，对着左边的几个祭司，“我会稳住她。”<br/>
 <br/>
其中一个人退了出来，琼恩抚上她的肩膀，紧紧地握住她的手，上面满是汗水。<br/>
 <br/>
她是对的，她总是对的。<br/>
 <br/>
他们会一起面对，不论发生什么。</p><p><br/>
                         00000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
当近乎让丹妮莉丝要失去意识的疼痛终于离开她时，她看到琼恩在她的身旁，仍旧抓着她的手，她的身上满是大汗，他也是如此。<br/>
 <br/>
他帮助她靠起身，一阵响亮的哭声传来，他们两个几乎同时转过头。<br/>
 <br/>
“是个女孩。”接生婆说道，把她递到她的怀里。<br/>
 <br/>
女孩，她看着她，她的女儿，他们的女儿，她好漂亮，有着她的蓝金色眼睛，她父亲的柔软黑发和她的五官，她就是她生命中的奇迹。<br/>
 <br/>
“艾莉安娜。”她私语道，心中的喜悦和幸福快要溢了出来，她轻轻地吻了她肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。<br/>
 <br/>
她爱她，她好爱她。<br/>
 <br/>
她把她小心地递给她的丈夫，琼恩看着她，他的笑容从未如此灿烂，接着，突然间，眼泪从他的眼中滴落，他哭了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我们的女儿，她长得真像你，”他说道，忍不住啜泣，“她完美极了。”<br/>
 <br/>
他是一位父亲了，正如她渴望成为一位真正的母亲一样，而现在，他们两人的梦想都成真了。<br/>
 <br/>
“谢谢你，丹妮，谢谢你给我的这个机会，谢谢你爱我，谢谢你给我这个家。”他说道，是那么的真挚而美丽，有史以来，他的脸上出现了希望般的神情，丹妮从未为他感到这般快乐，她和他有同样的感受。<br/>
 <br/>
“也谢谢你，琼恩，谢谢你。”她回应道，她的脸上也早已湿润。</p><p><br/>
                               00000000000000<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
瓦兰提斯的花都初露色彩，给四周带来了丝丝清香。<br/>
 <br/>
“妈~~~龙龙”艾莉安娜咿咿呀呀的念叨着，在她的怀中跃跃欲试，这段时间，他们的女儿每天都在学会一些新词，她摸摸停在她母亲肩上蓝色小龙——梦火，后者用脑袋轻轻蹭蹭她的小手作为回应，他们已经建立了一种联系。<br/>
 <br/>
“八。。。。bo。。。看。。。”小家伙咯咯地笑了，转头看向她的父亲，她仍然没有学会“爸爸”的准确发音，这有时让琼恩觉得有些沮丧，她需要时间，丹妮莉丝想到，她知道她总会做好的，因为她最喜欢她的父亲。她的丈夫此刻也笑了，摸了摸他们女儿有着被编的漂漂亮亮黑色长发的小脑袋，俯下身，让停在他肩膀上的银龙和红龙靠近她，格里昂（Gereon）和托蒙道尔（Tormudal）是他们的名字，以纪念他们两人逝去的朋友。<br/>
 <br/>
卓耿和雷戈降落在他们的身边，蓄势待发。<br/>
 <br/>
“你确定么？里斯是你第一个想去的地方？”琼恩直起身子，在她一旁问道。<br/>
 <br/>
是的，她想她最终还是不是安定下来那种类型，尽管他们的灵魂已经饱经风雨，但世界还很大，他们还很年轻，她的心还不甘于只在一个小地方，不甘于波澜不惊。<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯哼，”她点点头，“然后是密尔，然后是泰洛西，潘托斯，诺佛斯，科霍尔，接着是维斯·多斯拉克，瓦雷利亚的废墟，纳斯，奎尔斯，夷地，亚夏，甚至是索斯罗斯和乌尔斯特。”有太多的地方她想去，太多的未知她想探索。<br/>
 <br/>
“最后，我想回到布拉弗斯，我想看看那红门和柠檬树。“她说道。<br/>
 <br/>
“听起来是趟紧张的旅途。“她的丈夫评价道。<br/>
 <br/>
“现在后悔还来得及。“她回应。<br/>
 <br/>
“绝不，“他说道，他从未停下他的笑容，”想摆脱我可没那么容易，亲爱的姑姑。“<br/>
 <br/>
“我也没这个打算，亲爱的侄子。“<br/>
 <br/>
他们牵起彼此的手，向前方走去，向他们未来走去。<br/>
 <br/>
一起。<br/>
 <br/>
<em>等太阳从西边升起，在东边落下，等海水干枯，山脉像枯叶一样飘落，您的子宫再度胎动。</em><br/>
 <br/>
她再度想起了弥丽·马兹·笃尔的话，只不过这一次，她再也不感到害怕了，因为她知道，她看着她身边的琼恩，看着她怀中的艾莉安娜，看着卓耿和雷戈相伴而飞的身影，看着远方迷人温暖的初阳，她知道奇迹已经发生，希望和爱已经弥散在周围的每一寸空气之中。<br/>
 <br/>
春晓已至。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
FIN<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>